User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: The New City
Ayo what's good people! My name is Bluegun5 2.0, and I'm here for another update Idea that Jailbreak should have. These Ideas will be mostly based on the city, such as giving it new locations and places to rob. It will even have new Vehicles, new Gamemodes, & new Features! 1. Places to Rob & Start a Heist Even though the city got revamped, It still feels empty to me. The buildings should be more than a decoration. so besides having apartments, a bank & Jewelry Store, There should be more robbery locations. These locations wil be divided in 2 categories: ROB & HEIST. ROB ROB Locations are like the Donut Store and Gas Station 1, no obstacle course, no kecard required, 1 NPC, and little money. HEIST HEIST Locations are like the Bank, Jewelry Store, Train, and Museum: Obstacle Courses, Keycard Required (only some), no NPCs, and loads of money. Description for HEIST Locations: Casino '- The Casino won't have any obstacle courses, but it will have a bunch of puzzles to solve. You might want to bring a keycard with you just in case. To enter, there's a giant skylight (AKA a "ceiling window") that you need to break. You need at least 4 people to break the window. Just stomp the window until it cracks, after that, step out of the window and shoot it. When the window breaks, four ropes will fall down to the bottom, press E to go down the rope. You're in the main room of the casino, this place has tons of Slot Machines and a few poker tables. You can rob the Slot Machines. Each Slot Machine will give you $500. There are a total of 100 Slot machines, so you can earn up to $50,000 in total, but they're like the gas station & donut shop, so it would take too rob all of them in one hiest. Another way to get money from the Casino is to rob it's hidden vault. To reveal and open the vault, solve the puzzles that are on the walls of the Casino. After you solve all of the puzzles, the vault will open and you can enter it to collect some money. to escape, either break the windows, or crawl trough the vents. '''Mineshaft '- Ever since I saw the museum's new robbery function, I thought up a new location for criminals to rob: THE MINESHAFT! There are two ways you can enter and exit: 1. an elevator that requires a key card, and 2. an explode-able wall that requires a rocket launcher. as soon as you enter, police will be notified. At first, you need to go across a dangerous lava river by jumping on rocks floating by. After that, you will enter a cave full of crystals; this is the jackpot. Press E on a mineral and they will be added to your museum bag ( 5 kg for normal bag, 10 kg for bigger duffel bag ). Coal, Iron, Quartz - 1 kg Lapiz Lazuli, Topaz, Amythest - 2 kg Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Bismuth - 3 kg Gold, Silver, Copper, Obsidian - 4 kg Diamond, Titanium, Platnum, Chrybertum - 5 kg When your done collecting what you need, head back to the surface to give the minerals to the collectors. 'Art Gallery '- The Art Gallery will work like the Museum, you will have the Museum Hiest Bag when you rob it. The only difference between the Museum and Art Gallery, is that you don't need a partner to enter and escape the place.There will be a main entrance, 2 staff entrances, and an air vent opening to enter and exit. As soon as you enter though, there will be spotlights moving around red, meaning the cops are notified as soon as you enter! and the worst part of all of this, cops can even enter the gallery at any time! (exept when it's closed, of course.) When you leave, head towards the Volcano Criminal Base and hand in your bas to one of the Collecters to claim your money. 'Treasury '- The Treasury is the source of all the money you have been grinding through your whole gameplay! You need a keycard to enter, and as soon as your in, find the machine that produces the money. You can collect as many money as you can grab ($200 for each stack of cash you obtain). After you collect the amount you need, get out of there as fast you can, because the police can enter through a door that only cops can enter. There are 2 ways to escape: #1 go through the same way that you came in but will have red cameras, or, #2 climb up a latter that brings you into a secret room with 4 air vents. Make sure you go through the right one because 3 of them will have a laser trap, which will game end you with a single touch from them. if you manage to escape. you will get your cash when you leave. 'Warehouse '- The Warehouse will too have the Museum Heist bag, because you will be stealing special equipment. To enter, there will be some windows around the place that you can shoot down with a shotgun. When you enter, the Warehouse will be littered with storage boxes and shipping containers (like the ones in the City Criminal Base.). Be careful, as security cameras are around the place! Click on the boxes to collect whats inside them. For the shipping containers, shoot the lock with a pistol, and click on the item to obtain it. All items can range form different items depending on their weight. here is the weight of each item in the Warehouse: ( 4 kg for normal bag, 8 kg for bigger duffel bag) Storage Box Items: 1 kg Shipping Container Items: 2 kg To leave the Warehouse, there will be a security room that needs to be access with a puzzle. Upon entering the room, there is 2 buttons that need to be pressed at the exact time (or both monitor screens are green, located on top of the security room's center desk.) then you can leave. Head to the Volcano base and turn in the stuff to the collecters to get your money. The Warehouse will also play this song. 'Cargo Plane '- (shoutout to my bro Scorpion!) The cargo plane will land in the Airport to refuel it's engine. At that time, that is when you will strike. The first thing you will need to do is press E on top of the plane, which lasers will cut out a part of the ceiling. When you enter the plane you collect the money by blowing up the safe. When you have all of your money, the plane will be off of the ground and you need to leave by opening the main doorseal, and you will parachute. After that, make sure you land into the city criminal base in order to obtain your money. (It's like the train, only it's on an Airplane, & has an even WAY cooler way to escape!) '''Private Jet - The Private Jet is like a combination of the Passenger Steam Train & the Cargo Plane. Both Police and Criminals can obtain money from the Private Jet. For Criminals, you have to breach from the ceiling to enter. When you collect the items, you will have your Heist Bag, when you leave, climb on the rope that leads to the ceiling you breached. head to the collecters to earn your money. As for cops, you can enter from one of the 2 entrances from the jet, the main hatch, or the emergency hatch. Just like the Steam Train, you only have to click on the items to obtain the money. After you collect all the items, head back to the hatch you came in. Business Office '- The Business Office can be access by going trough an air vent located near the entrance. When you get inside, there will be an elevator leading to the main room. Hit the power box located near the elevator a couple of time to get the elevator open. Not only will the elevator open, but the alarms will go off, notifying the police. When your in the elevator, wait for a couble of seconds until it reaches the other floor. When your on the other floor, you can dig through the cabnets and desks in the main room. When you collect all the max money, head out to the hallway, which lasers will move around. After that, there will be 2 doorways leading to other exits at the top of the building. pick one, and you can parachute through the air. Head towards a criminal base to get your money. '''Harbor '- This high-level security Harbor will be located across from the Bank and one of the apartments. To enter, you will need to either, get a Kecard and enter through one of the staff entrances, or use a Grappling Arm to get to one of the 4 security towers. The Harbor will have shipping containers laying around the place, but it's the red ones that hold the loot, and these containers are hard to find. Be careful when you're looking for the red shipping containers, as security spotlights will move around the place, and they are faster & deadier than the ones in the museum. Triggering them also notifies the police (as always). when you find a red container, place dynamite on the door by pressing E. Then you'll have to do it again when it's open, because a vault will be in your way to get the money. When you are done robbing the place, you have to disable the security in order to leave. In order to do that, you and your team of criminals will have to go to each security tower. There will be a switch in each tower, make sure all switches went of at the exact time, or you have to wait to do it again. When executed correctly, you can either go through the main entrance, or got to the dock and ride the Jet Ski located there. As soon as you leave the harbor, you will earn your money. 'Laboratory '- The Laboratory is in a remote location in Jailbreak that holds the Experimental Weapons. As a criminal, once you buy a weapon and/or rob it, the whole building will go on lockdown and the police will be notified. To escape, you have to go though a laser obstacle course as well as a sewer maze in order to escape. As a police, lockdown won't happen, but you do have to enter a code at the entrance to leave the lab. the code will be located in on a table near the weapons. (the code is "849130") if you want the experimental weapons, you have to go here! '''Oil Rig - The Oil Rig stands on top of the lake, containing some of the most valuable crude oil that can be used as a substitute for Rocket Fuel. The only way to get to the Oil Rig is by flying a helicopter to it. As soon as you enter the Oil Rig, the alarms will go off and the whole place will be sealed by a forcefield covering the entire facility. Head towards the center of the Rig, there will be a glass tube with Crude oil, which the color is dark red. break the tube by shooting it with a gun. After that, press & hold E to collect the oil until your canister is full. When you have all of your oil, disable the alarms by solving a puzzle. When the forcefield goes down, head to the helicopter you came in, and turn in the oil to the collector. Factory - The factory is that white building next to the Mclaren spawn location. You need a Keycard in order to enter. When you enter, cameras will be circling around the conveyor belt room. If you touch the cameras, the alarms will go off notifying the police. Get the items, you need to control the conveyor belt by toggling switches: Red Switch: Stops/Starts the conveyor belt. Blue Switch: Changes conveyor belt's direction. Green Switch: Activates ceiling crane and will pick up the box of items you chose and drops it next to you. When you have your bag full (2 boxes for normal players, 4 boxes for Bigger Duffel Bag players) head out of the Factory by going through one of the 6 air vents around the place. Head to the collectors to collect your money. Suburban Neighborhood - If there's one thing missing in the City, it's a residential district. Instead of renting the houses like the ones in the town (because you can rent the apartments in the city) these houses are robable. you can only rob one house until the all houses are available to rob. These houses are 2 story buildings. To enter, either lockpick the back door, or break through a window. Good news, police won't be notified. When your in, collect the money, safes, & jewelry laying around the house. as soon as you leave, you get the money. (if Mad City copies Jailberak, then Jailbreak should copy them too!) Mansion - This 3-story Mansion will be located next to the Suburban Neighborhood, high above a hill. To enter, go through the air vent on the side of the Mansion. When you enter, their will be cameras floating around the hallways & rooms. touching them will set off the alarms & the police will be notified. when you rob, you can collect the money & jewelry scattered around the place, they can be found in tables, countertops, cabnets, drawers, & other furniture. you can even steal the paintings & flatscreen TVs in the living room, kitchen, hallways, and/or bedrooms. But besides the money, jewelry, paintings, and TVs, there's also the highly secured vault in the entertainment area. This Vault has three steps to open: 1. The first door will require 3 keys laying around the mansion, collect all keys and bring them to the vault to open the first door. Remember that the locations to the keys will be different for each break-in. 2. The second door needs a green keycard to open, this keycard can be found in the work office on the 3rd floor. Press E with the keycard to open the 2nd door. 3. The third door has a puzzle you need to solve, there will be three rings on the vault door with each ring having a red line. Get all three rings aligned with the red lines on the top. After breaching the 3rd vault door, you have entered the motherload! When you collected everything you want, head to the attic and you will be greeted with a helicopter on the top porch. As soon as you leave the mansion, you will have our jewelry mone. Fly away & head to the City Criminal Base to collect your vault money, and head to the collectors at the Volcano Base to earn your painting money. The Mansion is like a mix of the bank, Jewelry Store, & Museum! Hotel '''- The Hotel will have briefcases & purses in the locked guest rooms in all 3 floors. To get them, you need the special red keycards in the reception room. Each card will have a different room number, so pick the right card for the room you want to rob. After collecting all of the stuff you can carry, head to the collectors to earn your money. '''Post Office - You need a keycard in order to enter. The Post Office will have 2 main rooms you can rob: one large room with delevery boxes on storage shelves, & one smaller room with a conveyer belt and file cabnets with evelops. Lasers will cover the hallway connecting the 2 rooms so be careful when woving in between rooms. The boxes will fill up your heist bag, while the envelops will show up on a bar graph showing how much money you have. When you leave, head to the collectors to get your money. NBS - TBC Power Plant - The Power Plant might look like a small & simple building to rob, but don't let the outside fool you! This place is packed with nightmares! You need a Keycard to enter the Power Plant. As soon as you enter, the place will go on lockdown & spikes will cover the wall. Head towards one of the 2 conveyer belts and collect the coal by using the giant claw to grab & place on the bag. The claw works a bit like the crane in the Factory: Red Switch: Stops/Starts the conveyor belt. Blue Switch: Changes conveyor belt's direction. Green Switch: Activates giant and will pick up the coal you chose and drops it to your bag. When you have all of your items, head to the collectors to get your money. The Secret Archives '- The Secret Archives will be the hardest place to rob, since it will have multiple entrances scattered throughout the map, long mazes & obstacle courses, including an NPC AI that will hunt you down until you obtain your money. Before you even try to rob The Secret Archives, it is recommended that you bring your friends to join in the robbery, since everyone will have a key role in the robbery. Finding an entrance will be hard since it will be in multiple remote locations, they will looke like trap doors for bunkers. When you find one, make sure you have a Keycard, as it's the only way in and out, and make sure you go in the right one, because most of them will either be fake, or a trap! When you find the right one, you will be in this long sewers maze, it will be hard to find the secret doorway that laeds to the main part of The Secret Archives. When you find the door. there will be a notifacation saying: :"{'Name} WARNING!' '''Please show Identifacation, or be terminated." Hold out your Keycard out as fast as you can so you can enter! If you fail, rocket turrets will appear around the the wall shooting rockets at you, killing you in the prosess. When you enter the Archives, there will be a notifacation saying : :"{'Name'} Welcome to The Secret Archives" The Secret Archives will be a small room with a large computer monitor and some black file cabnets. one of the file cabnets will be blue. Press and hold E on the cabnet for 10 seconds to receive a file with a flash drive. Then when you exit, go to the door thats has the Exit sign on top of it. As soonn as you leave, a unique siren will play and you will get a nofication saying: :"{'Name'} now leaving with a top secret file." The first obstacle will be a long laser maze with the lasers moving around, the second will have a wall of lasers slowly moving towards you in a long corridor with spotllghts moving around. After that, there will be a puzzle that has a secret opening next to it, like the ones in the Museum. Solving the puzzle will open the entrance leading you to the sewer maze, but in a different area. Walk around the sewers until you find a red ladder, walk up to it, and you have escaped! but don't celebrate yet, as an Elite, High-tech Assassin will hunt you down for the file! Get to the Evil Lair as soon as possible, head towards the holographic map, and you will get the money! After that, the assassin will no longer be around. To show you the where all locations are (exept for The Secret Archives, because it's underground) Here's a map a made: 2. Nightclub & Courthouse TBC 3. Other Locations Here are some other locations that should be around the map Vigilante Headquarters TBC Military Base TBC Airport TBC Skatepark TBC Construction Center TBC Train Station 3 TBC 4. Skateboards TBC 5. New Vehicles Here's an extremely LONG list of new vehicles for Jailbreak. Fire Truck.jpg|Fire Truck Tow Truck.jpg|Tow Truck 2000000150.jpg|Jet Ski 3-BG_tcm-11-793737.jpg|Supra 2017-Chevrolet-Corvette-05.jpg|Corvette school-bus.jpg|School Bus chevy_volt2018_blue.png|Chevy Volt Depositphotos_88913648_s-2015.jpg|Semi Truck 56d76e9e6e97c621048bb123-750-562.jpg|Mazda Kawasakij..jpg|Kawasaki 61rqrxwn1KS. SX425 .jpg|Excavator Bulldozer.jpg|Bulldozer Crane.jpg|Crane Untitled image (70).jpg|Garbage Truck Untitled image (103).jpg|Front Loader Untitled image (69).jpg|Cement Truck ebay916445.jpg|Jeep k2_black_panther_mbt.jpg|Tank 6. Biker Gang TBC 7. Rentable Houses TBC 8. Vigilante Team TBC 9. New Gamemodes TBC 10. Doomsday Sattelite This satellite is the most poweful war machine ever created in the face of robloxian kind! Setting off the Doomsday Satellite really means extinction of Roblox. The Doomsday Satellite will be drifting high above the map. It;s hard to see it, but you'll have a better chance of seeing it at night time. To use the Doomsday Satellite's ultimate destruction, you have to make a successful robbery at The Secret Archives (Read the paragraphs above to see how it works.) As soon as you put in the flash drive in the hologram map in the Evil Lair, making the robbery a success, a giant flatscreen monitor will appear on the base of the volcano, with some text that says: : '"Initiate Doomsday Protocol? Yes or No"' By clicking yes, the screen will show the Doomsday Satellite shooting a giant laser beam down at the center of the map, causing a huge nuke-sized explosion that covers up the whole map! everyone outside of the Evil Lair or the Secret Agent Base will be annihilated. It will take 30 seconds for the satellite to fire. A loud alarm will go of and everyone will be notified that the Doomsday Satellite is activated: : "'Doomsday Satellite {'''Name} has activated the Satellite! Duck for Cover!" It will cost $10 million to activate the Doomsday Satellite, and you can only activate it once for each server. (not everone on the server, just you) 11. Anti-Hacker AI Jailbreak has a serious Infection of hackers. It's so big, not even Cheater Island can contain them. It has made it to where we need to ban the hackers at their own game. Luckily, I have a solution! This is an AI that hunts down hackers that enter the server. Each server has it's own AI including VIP Servers. every AI looks like the same & has the same programing: 1. It will have the Virtual BLOXcon Power Armor. 2. It will use the same hacks as all other hackers. This AI will only attack Hackers, if anyone using hacks gets killed by the AI (which will result in a one hit damage death) they will instantly be teleported to Cheater Island. If you try to escape, the AI will kill you again. So to all you dirty hackers, better quit cheating and actually play the game, or else the Anti-Hacker will come after you! If you teleport, he will teleport. If you speed hack, he will speed hack, if you No-Clip, he will No-Clip, If you fly, he will Fly. If Badimo wants to end hacking in Jailbreak, they need to fight fire with fire! The Anti-Hacker also will have it's own theme song: Cancelling blog to move content to a new & improved version of this one. Category:Blog posts